Shock Collar
by Koi Fish
Summary: Nora is annoying. No argument there. But the question is, how do you get him to shut up? Rated purely for swearing. Light KazuNora. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: Don't own Nora. Though it would have come out in America **way** sooner if I did…

Warning: Shonen-ai ahoy! Nothing really major though.

**Shock Collar**

Nora was pretty damn proud of himself. He'd managed to annoy Kazuma to nearly the point of spontaneous combustion. Maybe just a bit more tweaking would convince the fool to release him from this god-forsaken familiar spirit deal.

Kazuma had, regretfully in his opinion, forgotten to lock Nora in the storage building behind school. Instead the stray dog had followed him all the way to his house, bugging him about being a stupid human and pestering for approval on his release. Even more unfortunately, Arisu Magari had noticed the demon before Kazuma could manage to get Nora to leave somehow. His mother had jumped on the chance to coddle another child, as Kazuma had no siblings. When she'd asked if Nora was staying the night, the white haired demon had replied in the affirmative before Kazuma could speak. Nora had grinned triumphantly. There was no way Kazuma was going to be rid of him until he agreed to end their contract.

To Nora's great delight, Kazuma still had homework to do. Both boys were sent upstairs to work on "their" school work until dinner. For the past forty five minutes, Nora had berated Kazuma until he got bored of that, explored (read: destroyed) his room until he got bored of that, and was now flicking wadded up paper balls at the back of Kazuma's head. The dark haired boy didn't show a reaction, but Nora could tell he was fuming anyway. He would have bet money Kazuma would have chucked a soda can at his head, given access to one. That did seem to be his weapon of choice.

"I forbid." It seemed Kazuma had reached his limit. Nora gagged as the collar around his neck tightened automatically. When he could breathe again, Nora began shouting, as usual.

"Stupid human!" Nora could feel his eye twitching as he stood to yell at Kazuma. "Get rid of the contract already!"

Kazuma dutifully ignored the demon as he went on. When he realized the distraction had made him go about a math problem completely wrong, he decided it was time to shut up his disobedient dog. It didn't really help to simply repeat 'I forbid', so Kazuma supposed he would have to come up with another plan to keep him quiet. Nora was still yelling as Kazuma stood from his chair to glare at the white haired demon.

"Do you need a bark collar?" Kazuma asked, eyes narrowed on Nora, who looked even more outraged, no doubt from the dog reference.

"Knock it off with the dog jokes!" The taller boy looked about ready to attack Kazuma, if not for that 'I forbid' ability he had. It wouldn't stop him from going off on him though. "'I declare'-" Kazuma rolled his eyes as Nora tried again to get him to cancel their contract. Instead of waiting for him to finish his sentence and be denied, again, Kazuma grabbed the white haired teen by the front of his shirt and pulled him down.

Nora stopped talking immediately as his mouth was crushed closed by Kazuma kissing him. It was a bit violent, and purely for the purpose of getting Nora to shut up, but he had to admit, he couldn't say he'd ever had better. That might have been because kissing female demons was potentially deadly, but who could really say?

Kazuma released him and shoved the demon back so that he landed on Kazuma's bed, awestruck. Nora only blinked silently for a few moments in complete shock. It was only a few minutes later that Nora realized that was exactly what Kazuma had been aiming for. At that point, he growled low in his throat, sounding just like the dog he was accused of being.

"That was low," he said nastily, trying to burn a hole in the back of Kazuma's head through sheer force of glare and will.

Kazuma shrugged noncommittally. "It got you to stop your barking, didn't it? Now be quiet so I can focus."

To his own surprise, Nora obeyed. He had a feeling it might have been from the idea that Kazuma had just been able to completely own him in a new way. And Nora was still dealing with the humiliation and frustration of that. While simultaneously trying to plan a satisfactory revenge.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…I'm a BL fan girl. Sorry. But I mean, honestly, who can say there aren't any undertones in Nora? ::totally _not_ being defensive::

No flames please. I am afeared of firey things. Constructive hate is still good though.


End file.
